This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. We planned to analyze the effect of increasing fatty acid unsaturation contents on phospholipids at the plasma membrane, in the domain distribution and coexistence. We would like to study mutant CHO cells expressing a desaturase and the wild type CHO cells. The techniques we are planing to use will be Laurdan generalized Polarization.